jrpserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Nayanna von Detorany
Nayanna von Detorany Nayanna is a member of Keepers of the Oath . She is a loved member of the company, and is often seen as the House Catte of the company. This however is only the appearance she gives off. General Information At first glance, one would think she was childish, or immature because of her speech and how she sometimes carries herself. She is, however, a very driven Catte. She strives continuously for perfection, and the ability to keep thosearound her safe. She is a Paladin after all! Appearance Her attire changes upon her mood, but is usually adorned in some form of armor or lounging attire. Long black hair with red highlights have been her current colors to her sassy hair style that partly covers her face, and pulled back into an edgy ponytail. Though her hair is only part of what stands out, as it is in contrast to her pale skin and eyes. Mannerisms Nayanna speaks in a very child-like and feline manor. She "nyah's" and "Her has a vary different way her talks ta others, mayhaps thay not like, but Naya not care." She is also very affectionate, and will lay and nuzzle or lick people, not to be misconstrued to be romantic attentions. Skills and Capabilities One of her prominent fighting styles, is as a Paladin. She has training in Conjury, Black Mage, Red Mage and Pugilism. Also, minor dabbling in the Arcane arts and Alchemistry is a favorite past time of hers, as she loves to learn, and create. Family Nayanna's only remaining blood relative left would be her sister, Anyana von Detorany. She does however have several she considers family, including her partner, Xhera. Additional Notes Impulsive, loving, Catty, at times, heartless if pushed the wrong way History Nayanna, as a small kitten, would have been raised in Southern Thanalan in the caves, sheltered from others by her father who was constantly traveling. Much like her, he dabbled Alchemistry, and was always searching for new things to create. This however, often left Naya to her own vices, as well as ignorance of the world. When she came of age, she made her way to Ul'dah to try and make a life of her own, and thus followed the path of the Free Paladins. She made her way around the continent, exploring and making a name for herself, though at this time, just not the one she wanted to have. She was known as a harlot, and people sought her for such reasons, as well as for her "cute" ways. Many became infatuated with her, and who she was, but this wasn't the life she wished to live, and thus married. She thought she had escaped the life, carrying her lover with her, but she was wrong. Her partner Kee, did not wish to leave this life behind, and so Nayanna was drug back into a world of darkness. Over the course of time, she left to begin a new start, her lover following her... to only meet the same ends, and so returned back home. She had decided that enough was enough, and so went into seclusion for several months, only to emerge to see the world had changed, and people were different now. She began her life once more, anew! Nayanna had made many new friends, been adopted to an at-the-time respected family. However that too was short lived as true knowledge found its way to her about her new family name "Ambers." On top of things, her lover had moved on to marry another, leaving Naya alone in the world once more. In all the upturn, feeling her world was now upside down, Nayanna fought to keep living a good life, and not turn back to the dark ways of the life she had finally been able to leave behind. After a few love interests, being a partial cause in her fathers death, and the abandonment by the company friends she thought she helped to build; she vanished into seclusion once more... leaving behind one Catte that had won her heart in true. Once more emerging, heart broken, determined, and ready to put herself back out into the world, she still seemed lost. Looking about her, she saw that everyone had become stronger, and had grown as individuals, where as she had not. She went on a quest to better herself, and only ended up hurting those who care about her, including the one she loved most of all.. And thus begins the current chapter of Nayanna Valengar von Detorany Category:Characters